After The Rebellion
by Tuesday101
Summary: A collection of one-shots set after Mockingjay, written by an obsessive fangirl :)
1. the pocket watch

I jump slightly when a doorbell rings through the house. I place my book on the coffee table and walk through the living room/dining room to the door. No one is at the door though when I open it, only the wind harshly blowing snow around the porch. I stand there for a minute just to see if anyone comes back. Just as I am about to close the door, something catches the light at the bottom of the door. Sitting on the porch outside the door is a small silver box wrapped in a red bow.

Nervously I pick it up and close the door as quickly as I can. Is someone out there watching me to see if I get it?

"Peeta," I yell up the stairs while passing the box between my hands to feel its weight.

"Yes Katniss."

"Can you come down here?"

"Sure, just give me a minute to finish up this paint."

I walk back over to the couch and stare at the small box, examining every inch of it to guess what might be inside. Finally I can't take it anymore and I slowly slide the bow off. The box has a lid that I carefully lift off to reveal purple wrapping that seems to be covering something. My whole body is trembling as I lift the wrapping to see what's underneath. I almost drop the whole box when I see it. Here it is in front of me, that one thing that possibly saved my life in the 75th hunger games. Underneath it sits a small card that makes all muscles in my body give way by the words written on it.

"Katniss, where are you?" I hear Peeta's footsteps on the stairs before his voice, but I don't have the courage to answer.

"Katniss? Are you alright?" His voice is full of concern, but he still has not seen the box.

Finally I stand up to face him as he enters the living room area.

"Are you alright," he asks referring to the dead look in my eyes. All I can do is raise my hand to show him. He squints for a minute at it as if trying to remember.

"What is it?"

I take a depth breath and almost sink to the ground, but Peeta's arms wrap around me holding me still. He guides me over to the couch and positions us so that I am on his lap with my face in his neck.

"Shhhh, Katniss what is it, what's wrong," Peeta asks while smoothing down my hair.

I find courage deep inside to finally answer, "Do you remember during the Victory Tour when we were at president snows mansion," I pause for a breath, "and Plutarch wanted to dance with me?"

"Vaguely," he answers.

"Well he had a pocket watch with the mockingjay on it, it was a hint to what the arena was going to be like in the Quarter Quell."

"And that is the pocket watch isn't it," he asked looking down at my iron grip on the small chain with the clock.

Slowly I nod and continue explaining, "I found this inside a box on the porch and inside the box was a note." I pause to take a breath. "Cinna designed it; he created the pocket watch as a hint to me and talked Plutarch into showing it to me."

My body shakes as I remember Cinna being dragged out of that room, bloody and near death.

"Can I see this note," Peeta asks still stroking me hair.

I unclench me first and hold up a crumbled piece of paper with black ink handwriting:

Dear Katniss,

I am so sorry for everything you have been through. I had created this pocket watch for you as a hint, I couldn't let you die, not like that anyway, but you did it Girl on Fire! You beat the odds. Remember I am always betting on you.

Forever yours,

Cinna

Peeta hugs me tighter as I start to sob. He doesn't bother saying its ok, because he knows I am not that stupid. It will never be ok. We have lost everyone and only have each other now.

I feel warmth on my neck and realize Peeta is kissing my neck, his way of telling me that I will survive. How could I not survive, I am after all the Mockingjay.

"Peeta," I whimper. He moves his head so he looking at me right in the eye.

"Can you make some hot chocolate?"

I wear it every day now around my neck. It has become my last piece of him. Every meal I sit and pray for everyone I have lost, starting with my sister, than Cinna, than Rue and so on. Peeta glued Cinna's note into our memory book. Now it sits in our attic gathering dust, both of us to afraid to open it, because that means open up all those feels that we have been hiding down for years.


	2. the proposal

I feel Peeta's soft and hands bringing me back and I slowly flutter my eyes open to see Peeta leaning over me with a soft smile.

"Wake up," he whispers sweetly and kisses my forehead. I attempt to sit up and realize that Peeta has drawn my head into his lap when I was a sleep. "You look so peaceful when you are asleep," he tells me as I sit up and kiss his cheek.

"So you were watching me while I was asleep," I joke raising my eyebrow.

"Only because you're so perfect."

I smile at him and pull him to me. Kissing him on his lips I throw my arms around his neck. He kisses me back while holding me against him.

Suddenly he pulls away and takes my hands, "as much as I would love to continue this, and I really would, there is a reason I brought you out here."

Just then I realize that we are out in the woods lean that little lake my dad useto take me to when I was little. The sun has started to set and bright colours from the sky are streaked across that water. Tall deciduous trees tower over top and provide shade.

Peeta helps me to stand while still holding my hands. Out of nowhere he suddenly gets down on one knee. "Katniss Everdeen, I have loved since you sang the valley song in the music assembly, back when you wore two braids instead of one and plaid dresses, and I love you when you where one braid and hunting boots. I hope with all my heart that you love me just the same. So I kneel here in front of you asking you to make my whole world complete and marry me, for real this time."

I cover my mouth with my hands and almost fall to the ground. I try to answer but I can't speak, I can't even move. I love him, want to say yes but I don't know how. I realize then that I Peeta is still waiting.

Somehow I manage chook out a yes. When Peeta hears me he smiles from ear to ear and places the ring on my finger right before lifting me, kissing me, and twirling me around. I wrap my arms around his neck and pray that he will never let me go.

"I love you Katniss," he whispers setting me down. He sifts and is about to let me go, but I immediately tighten my grip and whisper in his ear, "Please don't let me go. Don't ever let me go. I love you."

Peeta quietly laughs and scoops me up in his arms. I kiss him as he starts back toward the fence.

"What about the picnic basket," I whisper.

"We can get it later; I have other plans for you."

I never realized how much I loved him until he carried me from that little lake, that lake I never told anyone about except him.


	3. The Wedding part 1

**Hey guys, so I have never done an author's note on this story, so I don't really know what to talk about... I could talk about hunger games addiction, but that's besides the point. Anyway, if any of you have an ideas for future one-shots please review! All characters belong Suzanne Collins. **

This is it; there is no turning back now. No more running, time to face what is in front of me.

My mother stands behind me pinning my hair back just like the year that Prim got reaped. I look around the room and I feel like I am back in our home in district 12, before the rebellion, before she died.

I stand in front of a long mirror and stare and my dress, my wedding dress. My mom had picked it from the remaining wedding dresses that Cinna had created. This one was floor length with the same silver wrapping on the torso, but more silk and lace. The skirt is covered with a laced flowers meant to look like Prime Roses and long draped sleeves made out of lace.

It is beautiful.

"There, now you look beautiful too," my mom remarks as she finishes pinning back that last piece of hair away from my face. I almost collapse in the moment. Prim should be here, Prim should should be standing right beside me, ready to skip down the aisle with me while throwing rose petals. But he toke her from me.

"Katniss," my mom whispered turning me to face her. A tear had started to slide down my cheek and she wipes it away with her thumb. "Please don't cry, I didn't cry when you left now you can't cry, promise?"

I choke down a sob and nod my head. My mom draws me into a hug being careful not a ruin my dress.

"Peeta loves you, I see it. You will be okay. I have started to move on and now it's your turn." I nod and fake a smile. "Haymitch will be back in about 5 minutes to walk you down, will you be okay?"

"Yeah," I squeak out.

My mother kisses me on the check and leaves the room. I turn around to stare at myself in the mirror. Effie had down my make-up. She kept it simple with a light brush of pink on my cheeks, soft pink lipstick and gold eyes shadow with mascara. My mom had curled by and braided it so it was down half up half down.

"You look beautiful."

I almost scream when Prim appears in the mirror reflection. She looks just like she did on reaping down when I volunteered for her, her hair is down up in braids and the little tail from her skirt is un-tucked. Prim tilts her head to the side and smiles at me.

"Peeta's really lucky you know."

I sputter and stumble to find words, "what... how...are you here... like are you real?"

"You didn't really think that it would miss you wedding, do you," Prim asks brushing the skirt of my dress with her hand. I cannot feel her touch.

"Prim," I whimper reaching out for her, but she recoils.

"You can't feel me," she whispers, "only you can see me, no one else."

"Prim?" I fall to the floor and collapse in tears.

"No please Katniss don't cry," Prim whispers hugging. It feels empty that I can see her but not feel her, "Peeta will take care of you. I promise. I am alright Katniss, really, I'm fine."

"You're dead," I scream holding my hands over my ears, "Your dead!"

"I know, I know, but you will move on, you need to. Please Katniss." She stands up and wipes tears from my eyes then starts toward the door.

"NO!"

She turns around and smiles, the kind of smile she would give me after I finished singing to her, "I'll see you out there, okay?"

I shudder and nod whipping away the last of my tears. I can barely breathe by the time Haymitch walks in to receive me. I am curled in a ball near the corner of the room and Haymitch crouches next to me and whispers in my ear, "You have done well sweetheart. Now I believe that someone is waiting for you."

Haymitch guides his arm around my shoulders, and helps me up. I cling to his side, even though he smells deathly of alcohol, because it is the only stable thing to hold.

"It's time," Haymitch whispers in my ear helping me to stand on my own.

I start to breathe extremely heavy, "Haymitch, I can't do this!"

He takes my shoulders and looks me dead in the eye, "You remember my last piece of advice, stay alive. Well now it's to stay standing. Walk down that aisle, kiss that boy and carry on." He hugs me tight and suddenly the games, the war, the drinking, it all disappears and all there is is me, standing behind a door where my boy with the bread where my boy with the bread waits for me.


	4. The Wedding part 2

**Hey guys, sorry I have not posted in a while, school sucks! Anyway, you saw Catching Fire!? It was AWESOME! my brain could function after watching it. Anyway, I don't know if i should a wedding part 3. If you have an idea please comment! All rights to Suzanne Collins**

The doors open and I take a deep breath. Haymitch takes my elbow and starts to drag me down the aisle. Rows of people, half of which I don't know, are standing in awe of my dress. My mother and Gale's family are sitting in the front row. My heart drops to my stomach when I don't see Gale sitting there too. Red and pink flower petals are spread out on the floor, leading a path to Peeta. My breath catches, Peeta is standing with his hands behind his back with an ear to ear grin wearing all white.

Haymitch passes me into Peeta's loving arms with a smile I have never seen on his face.

"You look perfect," Peeta whispers into my ear as we turn to face the priest.

"Welcome everyone to thus, this celebration of the joining of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen in love." I sense Peeta's smile growing even large, if that's even possible, which makes me smile inside and out. "I believe you two have prepared vows."

As the priest says that, Roy and Vick, Gale's little brothers, walk down the aisle holding a primrose embroidered pillow with two golden rings resting on top. Roy hands Peeta my ring and he slide's it on to my finger while saying his vow. "Katniss Everdeen. We have been through so much together and we share a connection no one else can understand. I love and I will love through everything, no matter how ever many nightmares, I will always be there to hold you." He finishes by kissing my finger with the ring.

The ring is a simple gold band with a large pearl in the centre surrounded by tiny diamonds. I take Peeta's ring from Vick and slide it onto his finger while saying my vows to him. "Peeta Mellark, you have been there for me even before I knew your name. I may not have loved you as long as you have loved me, but I promise you I will be there for you now. I promise I will be there just as you will be there for me, through nightmares and flashbacks."

I hear the crowd behind go awe and my smile gets even larger. "You may now kiss the bride."

Peeta lifts me vile over the head to fully see my face. He circles his arms around my waist and kisses me right on the lips, the warmth over takes me again and I want more, but we are forced to break away as the applause breaks out.

Peeta takes my hand and starts to guide me down the aisle until I stop dead in my tracks when I see who is sitting in the back row. Prim, still in her reaping outfit is sitting smiling at me and next to her sits my old hunting partner. Gale, he is actually here. Is he? If Prim is dead and I can see her, is Gale dead and he came back just to see me one last time!

"Katniss," Peeta whispers in my ear, his voice filled with concern.

"Ha, oh sorry," I fake a smile and start walking again. As we pass the back row Peeta's grip tightens on my arm and relief floods my body knowing that if Peeta can see Gale too he is really here.


	5. The Wedding part 3 (final part)

Hey guys, so this is the final "part" of the wedding. If you have any idea as far as future one-shots go please review or PM me! Anyway, I don't own the Hunger games ( I wish I did).

Peeta keeps a watchful eye on me as we dance in a slow circle, the same dance Effie had taught us before we went on our victory. As if we are back at President Snow's mansion, Plutarch comes up and requests to dance with me.

"I don't know if you would come," I exclaim as Peeta passes me over.

"How could I miss the wedding of the century," Plutarch teases holding my hands and turning me around in a small circle. "I see you're wearing my gift," my hand falls to my chest where the mockingjay pocket watch hangs on a chain, "or should I say Cinna's gift."

I fake a shy smile. To avoid looking up at him a search the crowd for Peeta, but end up looking directly into Gale's eyes. He standing behind a table decorated with Primroses and Orchids. The same stern look is on his face as always.

The song ends much too quickly for my liking and as soon as Plutarch has assured his congratulations Gale is heading my way. Up close I realize how tired and older he looks, as if he hasn't slept in days. Small hairs brush against my cheek as he whispers in my ear, "Can we talk?"

I nod and follow his lead toward the exit. From the corner of my eye I see Peeta and start to advance towards the exit, but Haymitch grabs his arms stopping him from moving.

Gale leads me outside the Chapel and into an outdoor garden teaming with life. Colorful flowers and plants blossom around the pathway. In the centre of the garden is a large fountain spitting out water from the top. I gaze up at the fountain stunned and finally sit next to Gale on the rimmed stone, despite me still being in my wedding gown.

"I guess I know who you choose," Gale whispers to me but doesn't look up from his hands

"Gale, I-."

"Did you ever even consider me?"

He looks up and me and I see the hurt from 2 years ago when those bombs killed Prim.

"Gale you know how I feel about you," I reply looking back at him with pleading eyes.

"No Katniss, I don't." I look back at my hands not knowing what to say. "I had loved you the whole time I was at District 2, I would stare out my window into the forest and watch my younger self met you over again. Each time I would wish that I had never met you, but Johanna always went on a rant that the rebellion could never have started then and that we both would have died anyway."

I didn't even know that Johanna went to district 2, in this regard though it makes sense.

"Gale, please stop this. I would never wish to forget you, never. You are still my best friend and I would probably have died a million time over without you."

"But Peeta is the one who ultimately saved you," Gale snaps looking back up at me, this time I don't see hurt, just blind anger and pain.

After a few seconds of silence I slowly slide my hand across the stone and rest it on his. Gale doesn't move but I can feel him stiffen under my touch.

"I sounds to me that you saved Johanna," I whisper waiting for a movement, a reaction, anything.

Finally Gale breaks the silence, but he doesn't talk about Johanna, "I want you to know that I never meant for her to die, I mean I never-."

"I know," I cut him off; "I don't blame you." Gale moves his hand to wrap around mine. "I release you; go on with your life, please. Marry someone beautiful and have a family, do something." That is the moment I realize that what Prim said was true, I had to move on.

I think saying that to Gale means I have officially moved on.

"I'm engaged," He whispers into the wind and I almost don't hear him.

"Oh my god really," I jump almost falling into the fountain. "To who?"

Gale looks at me square in the eyes and I see that same smile that I use to only see back in District 12 hunting, "Johanna."

I laugh and jump into his arms. I feel so good to have his arms around me again; he has strength to him that not even I understand.

"Promise to never leave for that long ever again," I whisper into his ear as he places me back on the ground.

"I promise."

I let Gale leads us back inside the Chapel, since I don't know that way back and when I enter again Peeta runs up to me as casually as a worried groom can be.

"What happened?"

I turn my head and see Gale talking quietly with a brown-haired woman who I distinctly remember as getting naked in an elevator with me and Peeta the first time we met.

"He is getting married," I whisper not bothering to turn my head from them, "to Johanna Mason."

Peeta laughs and wraps his arms around me from behind, "as long as I get you."

After a lot of drinks and dances and the night is almost over Johanna approaches me.

"Ya, Girl on Fire!"

"Johanna Mason," I reply finishing another glass of wine.

"I hear you are getting my married to my hunting partner," I say smiling.

Johanna plops herself down in a chair next to me and chugs that last of her beer, "he's a good guy, and an amazing solider."

"I never said he wasn't," I answer watching Peeta glide Annie over the dance floor, "he deserves someone good. Treat him well."

Johanna just smiles and leans back her chair. I catch a glimpse of what must be her ring when she shifts. A large diamond protrudes from the centre with smaller blue jewels surrounding it forming a circle, or better yet a wave.

"Your ring is pretty," I retort hoping for and a story about how they met and came to be engaged, but I fall short.

"Thanks," she answers, I roll my eyes.

After a few minutes of us just sitting there in comfortable silence, watching Annie dance with her 1 and a half year old son, Johanna speaks. "You know sometimes I think heartbreak makes you wiser."

At that she gets up and her and Gale leave. Leaving me to hope that that is not the last time I see them both.

"I think we should call it a night Mrs. Mellark."

I turn in my chair and Peeta standing behind me with his hand outstretched. I smile and take his warm hand. The people still remaining, which includes Effie, Haymitch, my mother, Annie , Plutarch and other people I don't know, line up and cheer as Peeta and I leave. Just as I am about to leave I spot Prim standing and smiling behind my mother. Before she was solid, like I couldn't see through her, but now see is shimmer.

I hear her voice in my head, "I love you Katniss, and stay strong." Then she vanishes. If that was the last time I will she her ghost, or maybe I am just going crazy, either way I can move on.


	6. Flour Fights and Odd News

**Hello, its me again. Kidding it's Jennifer Lawrence (if only). Anyway here is my newest chapter, I apologize for any spelling errors, I wrote this quite late at night. I was also thinking of doing a Fault in Our Stars story, if you have any ideas or comments please leave them in the comments below. ;)**

* * *

I do not own Hunger Games, as much as I would like to!

"Katniss, I made your favourite," Peeta calls from downstairs.

Silently, I close the bathroom door and walk down the stairs. Peeta is standing in the kitchen with a tray full of cheese buns and flour smudged on his cheek. Instead of tell him he has flour on his cheek, I simply walk up and kiss his cheek. As I lean in to kiss it again Peeta turns his head at the last minute and I end up kissing him on the lips. I smile into it and wrap my arms around his neck. Peeta shifts for a second and I think it is to place the cheese buns down, but instead I end up with a smear of flour on my nose.

I give him a death glare and smudge the flour from my nose into his hair. Unexpectedly he freezes in place and suddenly I am scared that he is having a flashback.

"Peeta," I whisper touching his arm lightly. "Peeta, no! It's not real, I'm right here."

When he doesn't move I am terrified. I am feeling a tear slide down my cheek as I reach up to touch his face. As my hand is moving up to his cheek Peeta shifts again and I suddenly have a load of flour on my head. I let out a high pitched scream and dart out of the kitchen laughing, Peeta following in my wake.

I am almost at the door when I feel strong hands grab me from behind and I get twirled in the air. Catching my breath, I look up to see Peeta's clear blue eyes staring down at me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, okay," I mumble into his now flour coated shirt.

"Whatever you say Girl on Fire," Peeta replies kissing my head. When I recoil from his shirt I see a wide grin and flour coated hair.

"You need a shower," I laugh kissing his cheek.

"You can join me."

I give him a glare, but allow him to pull me up the stairs. On the inside I am just laughing at his stubbornness.

* * *

After we are both rinsed off and have towels wrapped around each other we exit into the bedroom. Our bed in still made from this morning, white pillows tucked in and all, except for the pile of clothes that now sits on the quilt.

Keeping a tight grip on my towel, I lean down and pile all the clothes off to the side and start to pick out fresh, none flour coated clothes.

"Katniss?"

"Yah," I respond a little too quickly whipping myself with my hair.

"Have you thought about it yet," Peeta whispers, seeming a little unsure of himself.

"Thought about what? Oh and can you turn around for a quick second." Peeta turns to face the wall as I remove my towel and slip into clean clothes.

"Kids," Peeta quickly answers. I was about to pull my shirt on but instead I drop it on the floor.

"Peeta, you know how I,"

"Katniss," he cuts me off and turns to see me standing behind him, in only my underwear. "I know your scared, but there is more games," Peeta responds holding my shoulders as I look up at him with sacred eyes, "no more danger."

"There will always be danger!"

"But you can protect them from that kind of danger. You have to take risks."

"I took a risk letting Prim be a rebel nurse and look where that lent me!" I thought I could move on, but I guess one can never move on from something like that, epically at conversation like this.

Suddenly I am in tears and Peeta has me in his lap.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry, forget I said anything."

I wipe my eyes and shake my head.

"No, that's no it."

I take Peeta's much larger but steady hand in mine and guide it over my bare stomach.

"Katniss," he whispers not seeming to understand what it means until I see his eyebrows raise as he seems to connect the dots.

"Katniss, are you," Peeta whispers still staring at my bare stomach. I only have the energy left to nod. As soon as I do Peeta is squeezing me and kissing my neck.

"Oh my god, Katniss!" He raises his head and sees the tears that are soaked my cheeks. "Hey, I promise I will always be here with you for this. Always." Peeta takes my face in his hands and simply kisses me. I already feel better now that he knows.


End file.
